If I Love You Will You Save Me
by Breathyaoinotoxygen
Summary: Freed is part of a notorious biker gang in the shitty part of Magnolia City, having been taken in after his parents were killed. The only twist was he didn't ever get to do anything- except be there for the others to play with when they got back to headquarters. Freed's living hell is becoming too much to handle when none other than Laxus Dreyar finds him.


**Freed was beginning to think he couldn't handle it anymore. **

This gang, led by an infamous man by the name of Zeref, had taken him in when he had nothing. When he was just a thirteen year old boy on the streets. No parents, no home, no food. They had given him a home and some sort of a family. The first year had been alright. He had never been made to go out on any of their jobs or do any work. But that had all flipped upside down once he was fourteen.

He didn't have enough fingers and toes to count how many times they had fucked him. Banging his ass, making him give them and random people blowjobs, playing with his penis and denying him release, stripping him and beating him for amusement, and degrading him in any messed up way they could think of. The worst thing was he couldn't leave. Not only would they humiliate and torture him if he tried, but he didn't have the will to try in the first place.

He sat in his room alone. The tiny space with a dirty matress on the floor, a small dingy window looking at a brick wall, a yellow lightbulb in the ceiling casting a dim yellow glow over the grey walls, and the dirty beige carpet were all just the normal accommodations. The air was stuffy and smelled of cigarette smoke and alchohal. Freed himself never drank or smoked, but all the others did. His head was throbbing and he was silently thanking the gods above that nobody else was home at the time to see him lying around naked. He hadn't gotten out of bed or gotten dressed yet. All that he'd done by that lovely hour of two o'clock in the afternoon was throw off the threadbare red blanket. It was hot and every inch of his smooth, pale skin was covered in sweat. His ass was red and bruised from the night before. It hurt him when he moved, so he remained still and staring at the ceiling.

The others weren't supposed to be back until late. It was because of that fact that a heavy feeling of dread weighed in his stomach as he heard the front door open on the floor above the basement room he was in.

"Anybody home?" A loud, deep voice echoed through the building.

Freed took a deep breath and stood, pulling on the only clothing he owned: a stained white tank top, black pants that hung loose off of his feminine figure, and a thick maroon colored coat. The coat wasn't necassary, but it shielded his body from any greedy eyes. He picked up his long sword and exited the room.

The smell of alchohal was stronger in the large basement area. It could be attributed by the fact that there was a bar down there, but Freed was used to the stench and climbed up the creaking staircase to the first floor.

"Who are you?"

He cursed himself silently. Why did his voice shake as he pointed his sword at the intruder? This man was no gang member, that much could be gathered from appearance alone. The thick black coat adorned with rich furs, the silky purple top, and black dress pants he wore looked a bit more than a little expensive. The man's build was the only thing intimidating: large and muscular, glaring down at him with sharp black eyes, running a large hand through the blond hair atop his head. "I could ask you the same."

The green haired man swallowed hard. "Freed Justine. Now answer me."

"Laxus Dreyar." The man, Laxus, chuckled as the glare melted into an amused expression. "You don't look much like a gang man. Take off the coat."

Freed obeyed and draped his coat over his arm, knowing the statement was correct. He had no tattoos, no piercings, no facial or body hair. His whole figure was feminine, not to mention his long green hair that was his only pride and that stupid damned beauty mark below his right eye. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the Fairy Tail country club. Or, as you would not know, a secret group of undercover agents working to take down gangs like the one you're in. Surprised you're here, they normally all travel in groups."

"I don't actually... Go places and do things with them." He trailed off.

"So what are you here for."

Freed swallowed hard. What was it about this random man that made him so nervous? "They keep me around for... You know, stuff." He felt his face flush.

"Oh. You're the fuck toy. Got it. Grab your stuff. I'm taking you outta here."

"All my stuff is on me." Freed smiled weakly. The fact that Laxus was speaking so casually was making him a mix of furious and relieved. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"Then I have permission to kill you. But I want you to stick around with me."

"W-what? Why?"

"Tell me Freed, has anyone ever made love to you before?"

"L-love?" He stuttered. "I... Why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to join Fairy Tail because you need to learn what a real family is and what real love is. I can see the damage they've done already."

That hurt. Freed felt a pang in his chest. "I'm seventeen. I've been here since I was thirteen."

"Well, you're leaving now."

From that day on Freed was in love with the blond. Intensely loyal, nearly infatuated, and always by his side. In three years he was twenty, and the undercover Fairy Tail agents all knew him well. And they had taken up a new job:

Bringing down his old gang.

"Freed, come here. Have a drink of water." Mira called him over, the white-haired girl smiling kindly. "You've been looking quite stressed lately. Laxus been making you do lots of work?"

"No, Bixlow and Evergreen have been helping me a lot with work. It's this upcoming mission. I have to go in and work from the inside. Do you know what they'll do to me?"

"It's alright, Freed." Mira handed him his glass of water. "Isn't someone joining with you to help the inside effort?"

"Yes. Cana is assisting me. She certainly has the personality from the job and the appropriate... Wardrobe." He chuckled softly. "They will recognize me, Mira, and I am dreading it. If you can't bring them down and I'm stuck..."

"Laxus will save you." Mira smiled knowingly. "You are quite fond of him, aren't you? I'm sure he would never let his pretty captain get hurt."

"Because I am the captain of a three-man undercover team, not because he returns my feelings."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You alright, Freed?" Laxus sat on the barstool next to him.

"Of course he isn't." Mira intervened. "You know what he has to do."

"Mira, it's alright. I'll manage."

"Freed, let's say you come over to my place tonight. You can have a few drinks, chill out, we can watch some racy movie about strippers-"

"I don't fancy that type of movie, Laxus."

"Alright, we'll do something, but it'll help you chill out." The blond patted him on the back and left.

"You hear that? You'll do something." Mira giggled.

If there was one person who made Freed want to fangirl with them, it was Mirajane Strauss. He secretly loved talking to her, and considered her one of his best friends. He had no romantic or sexual inclinations towards her, but liked hanging out with her more than any of the other females in the agency.

"You're getting ideas, Mirajane, and you should stop." Freed said sternly although he was smiling, face flushed a light shade of pink.

"Mmhm, okay. You just stay here and calm down until it's time for you to go home with Laxus."

And that was what he did. He chatted with the bartender until the blond male came and drove him back to the large but comfortable apartment he called home. Laxus's home decor tastes were a bit eccentric for Freed, but he didn't mind. He made himself comfortable on a black leather couch as Laxus poured two mugs of whiskey.

"I don't drink, Laxus, you know that."

The blond grinned before turning on some movie Freed didn't know the name of. "More for me."

Many drinks of many varieties later, Laxus had pulled Freed onto his lap and was kissing him roughly. Freed's hands were placed on the bare chest of the other as his coat was thrown across the room. Those lips were hard and rough against his own soft ones, the hands tearing away at his clothes large and calloused. The other's mouth on his and those hands doing what they were doing was putting each and every one of Freed's nerves on the edge. A hand pressed against his crotch and he moaned loudly.

"You're damn noisy." Laxus growled.

/"He's damn noisy! Look at him- tryna' act like he doesn't like it. Bullshit, he's moanin' like a bitch in heat!"

Laughter filled the room and his face burned bright red in shame. The erection inside of him began to thrust harder as the mocking voices continued to taunt him.

"Keep making all that noise and we're gonna have to shut you up! Probably shouldn't have given him that aphrodisiac. That mouth of his is making a fucking ruckus."

Blurry vision, odd hearing, drugs racing through his body. There was a dull pain in his head and each thrust shot him into a world of disgusting pleasure.

"Look, he's coming! This isn't to please you, whore!' The man fucking him reached down and grabbed his erection so tightly that any cum that might've escaped was stopped and pain began to ache where that hand was squeezing him. "Still making a hell of a lot of noise. Damn masochist."/

Freed jumped back, falling onto the floor in sudden shock, fear clogging his throat and stars clouding his vision. Oh god no, he couldn't do this, not with a man, not with a woman, not with anyone. He didn't even know if he liked anyone. He didn't want this. He didn't care how much damn alchohal was racing through the other- Freed could still see through the fog to his own pain.

"Laxus, I can't handle this. Especially not with what is going to happen tommorow."

"Mm, what's it matter?"

"Laxus, just... I know you're drunk, but don't. I'm going to head home." The green haired male stood up, collecting his clothes and putting them on. "You won't remember this tommorow, I am sure. I wish you had told me you were a sexual drunk. If you want sex, just go to a club and pick up a girl. You are good looking enough." He went to the door and walked out, not even caring to shut it behind him. It wasn't the most courteous way to exit, but Freed just needed to get home.


End file.
